User blog:Valremathras/Devil Thoughts: Flow of Negativity + Hiatus (Yep, it's happening.)
Hey guys, Devil here. On today's edition of Devilish Thoughts, I'm gonna bring out a lot of things that I wanna get off my chest. Please be warned that this is just my opinion. You don't have to agree with every word I say. So here we go. As you probably know from the title of this blog, I am leaving the wiki for a while because of a couple of reasons. First one is, because I've kind of grown a little bit depressed with what's happened lately on this wiki. (Then again, not much really happens, does it?). What I mean by this is that I see quite a flow of negativity going on. E.g. Wiki being dead quiet, some users arguing, etc. But wait, people do that anyway, Devil you dumb fuck! Why are you bitching about it, now? Well, I wouldn't say I'm bitching about it. I'm just trying to point out the negative things going on. Which, I'm sure we're all familiar with. It always happens. I would point out more negative things going, but I don't really think it's my place nor do feel that I'm the right user to talk about this. (I'm no CM Punk so don't expect much of a pipebomb. :P) As a result, I think it's best to head out for a while, chill out, relax, work on some projects and come back fresh and ready to have fun all over again! Also, I can't help but feel that my blogs are being a bit overshadowed by other content. I get that my ideas aren't as fun and exciting as others, but it does disappoint me that I only get 4 comments on a blog about promoting something I've been working so hard on to make a success, when someone else's blog gets more than that. It does kinda put me down.(This blog will probably only get like 4 comments, haha. :D) Then again, this wiki is about Epic Rap Battkes of History and rap blogs do get a lot of comments, so fair enough on that topic. But I just feel that no one really pays attention to me, which kinda sucks, cause I do like feedback from people. Call me an attention seeker all you want, but I do appreciate feedback. It helps that I know I have a great audience reading my blogs. :) And now comes my thoughts about other users. Ok, I'm just gonna say it. I hate everyone, the end. Lol, jk. I respect every user on this wiki. I think everyone here are fun, talented, people that are pretty much awesome. You guys rock, and I wouldn't really be here without you all. You keep me going. And since I came back, it's been awesome to reunite with some old friends and even make new friends. Hell, I've even made friends with some people I used to dislike. So that's saying something. So, yeah. Thanks for being my friend, guys. You help me a lot more than you think. Now, there's not much left to say, really. Other than, if you wanna find me during my break/hiatus (whatever you wanna call it. :P), I'll be at my wiki, The Ministry Wiki. And I would appreciate it if you came around and visit. I'll be there, anyday you want me. :) But wait a minute, when am I coming back, you might ask? Well, I dunno how long my break will be. A week? A month? A year?! (You wish. xD) Well, it'll probably be a month or so. I might come back in time for Christmas. (there you are, that's my Christmas present for you all. Merry Christmas!) If not, then January in time for my 5th Year Anniversary, which I hope to plan something special for that event. A new rap battle? Maybe. Hopefully, when I come back, the wiki will be a bit more busier though I do doubt it if I come back for Christmas. But, we can only hope for the best. Well with all that done, let the hiatus commence! This ain't goodbye guys, it's just see you later. :) Devil out. Category:Blog posts